<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overemotional by Snooper_Shuichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297166">Overemotional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi'>Snooper_Shuichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Shuichi/Snooper Shuichi AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It sucks being useful, Kaito stop with your manly talks, Kiibo seems to just be messing up every talk he has with Shuichi, M/M, Shuichi can cry if he wants to, Shuichi just trying to live his best snooper life, Shuichi may be sad but he's not doing this bs, Shuichi thinks everyone is out to get him, The other cast is there too but I didn't feel like they all needed to be put, he cries a lot, shuichi is sad, someone help this poor boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new motive gets released after the last one didn't work and apparently was just basically a lie. Someone has been given a disease that makes them say whatever is on their mind. Shuichi has it, it's annoying and worrisome that his reaction is to cry at almost every moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Shuichi/Snooper Shuichi AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a relief that the last motive apparently didn't come true. They were all in the dining hall, Shuichi, though wasn't eating. Just quizzing Kokichi on his secret organization again. He seemed really interested and determined to get answers on it.</p><p>"I'm going to uncover your mysteries Kokichi. I'll find a way to get to the bottom of this." He huffed, resting his head on the table.</p><p>"I'd love to see you try." Kokichi snickered, finding amusement how Shuichi refused to give up.</p><p>He'd probably follow him to hell, still trying to get him to spill the beans.</p><p>"I will, I always have liked a challenge."</p><p>"You people still haven't killed anyone yet?!"</p><p>Great, their favorite bear was here.</p><p>"I can only guess another motive." Shuichi sighed, irritated at being interrupted.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what motive you give us, we won't kill anyone!" Kaede folded her arms and glared at Monokuma.</p><p>"We'll see about that. Someone has been given a disease where they'll say whatever is on their mind. They will stay like that until a murder happens."</p><p>"Wait, how-"</p><p>Too late, the bear was gone before Kaede could ask her question.</p><p>Who had it? It was silent.</p><p>It was broken when Shuichi with no warning, started crying. He had stood up from his seat and now tears were rapidly going down his face. Could this possibly be connected to the motive? But, crying?</p><p>"Shuichi, why are you crying for no reason?" Kiibo questioned since that's what the snooper was doing.</p><p>The boy whined in distress then ran out.</p><p>Everyone at the moment suspected it could be Kiibo since it's the first word he had spoken ever since the motive was announced.</p><p>Except for Kokichi since Shuichi has never cried and he had done it with no control in front of everyone. He left to go find the snooper since Shuichi's behavior just got more interesting.</p><p>He knocked on his door as loud as he could. "Hey, hey, hey, Shuichi."</p><p>Kokichi heard movement of him getting up and opening the door a little. It's amazing that Shuichi now looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and had wrapped himself in a blanket. He lowly whined.</p><p>"What? Are you here to make fun of how I'm a crybaby?"</p><p>It was surprising that's what he thought Kokichi came here for.</p><p>"Weelll, maybe I am, maybe I'm not."</p><p>Shuichi slowly exhaled. "I don't really mind, everyone is the same." He walked away but left the door open.</p><p>"Hey! Don't compare me to boring people! And the useless robot." Kokichi pouted following him in and closing the door so he could lean against the back of it.</p><p>"Everyone is the same, they call me a crybaby, overemotional, crying for no reason..." Shuichi sat on the floor, hiding in the blanket.</p><p>"So not only is Kiiboy useless, he really doesn't have emotions!"</p><p>The boy made a noise that's a mix of a sob and a <em>laugh</em>.</p><p>"And people don't care what I have to say unless if they want to hear it." Shuichi breathes out. "So, why are you here if you're not making fun of me?"</p><p>Kokichi sat next to the hidden Shuichi. "I'm interested in why you ran away."</p><p>"That's a lie," Shuichi spoke out loud instead of in his head as he wanted. "You're interested in why I started behaving weirdly."</p><p>"Oof! You caught me!"</p><p>He chuckled softly before speaking again. "I honestly have no control over my emotions, I got overwhelmed being around so many people. Usually, I can control that, but maybe thanks to the motive..."</p><p>A few knocks on the door interrupted him. Shuichi froze his fearful gaze on it. It could be Kaede but he didn't want her to see him like this.</p><p>"...Shuichi?"</p><p>To his dismay, it's Kiibo.</p><p>Shuichi whines and whimpers as he stands to go open the door prepared for what he deserves. He's stopped by a grip on his wrist.</p><p>"Do you actually want to answer?"</p><p>Maybe Kokichi noticed how terrified he got when he heard it was the bot. The boy wasn't on the best terms with Kiibo since the last time he hung out with him, Shuichi grumbled to him that Kiibo spoke down to him as if he was some child.</p><p>Shuichi shakes his head.</p><p>"Shuichi doesn't wanna talk to you." The leader raised his voice cheerfully.</p><p>"Kokichi? Why are you in there?"</p><p>"...Because I let him in." Shuichi tried speaking loud enough.</p><p>But it seemed like a clear message that he allowed Kokichi in but he was not going to grant Kiibo entry. The robot decided it's not a good time to try to apologize.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Being A Snooper Sucks Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another day for hurting Shuichi. What? That's not what you're here for?</p><p>TW for Self Harm, blood, and cutting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi woke up where he chose to sleep. On the floor with his face in the pillow. He did not want to leave. Couldn't he just waste away in here? </p><p>He sighed, pushing himself up. But Kaede might come looking for him. So Shuichi dragged himself to the bathroom and brushed his hair. Then nervously made his way to the dining hall. He pulled on his hair trying to distract himself and stay calm.</p><p>Shuichi felt like everyone was staring holes into his small body. He sat the farthest he could from everyone. His anxiety started to climb higher as a whine escaped him.</p><p>"Dude don't tell me you're going to start crying <em>again</em>." Kaito already sounded annoyed by Shuichi's emotions. "A man shouldn't cry so easily, what exactly are you even crying about?"</p><p>Shuichi muffled his beginning of a sob then sped out before he could even decide if he wanted to eat. He didn't know what upset him more, that crying wasn't manly or that Kaito was sick of the snooper's emotions. He slowed to catch his breath and shakily made his way to his dorm room.</p><p>He cried as he pulled the sharp object out of his sleeve. Shuichi needed to control these emotions of his right now. He pulled his left sleeve up and began to reopen the scars on his arms. He wouldn't stop until he stopped crying so much.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi would probably show his face again after he got his tears out of his system. Kokichi didn't have much to do while eating so he minded his own business and did not eavesdrop on Kaede and Kaito's conversation.</p><p>That's a lie, that's exactly what he was doing.</p><p>"Kaito! How many people here are going to scare Shuichi off?" Kaede glared at the spaceman with her arms crossed.</p><p>"Shuichi's not a child, he doesn't need to cry every time he hears something he doesn't like." He argued back. "It's going to get annoying if he does this constantly."</p><p>"Should someone check on him?" Kiibo asked looking as nervous as a robot could get close to a nervous look.</p><p>No, Kokichi is not taking the thought back.</p><p>"Why would Shuichi want to see a heartless robot?" Rubbing in the fact Kiibo was the first one to make Shuichi upset. Making the robot irritated and upset.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't working, Shuichi dropped the knife. He felt dizzy and fuzzy. His vision was darkening. The snooper did not want to experience this kind of death. He whimpered, crying even more. His throat hurt from the sobbing. He couldn't hold his body up, he passed out before he even hit the floor.</p><p>Kokichi had been walking to his room when he heard a sound inside Shuichi's. He could only describe it if something had fallen.</p><p>He knocked on the door, laughing slightly. "Shuichi don't throw yourself on the floor."</p><p>A tense silence is the response back.</p><p>"Heeey! Come on, don't ignore me!" He pushed the door open and instantly wished he didn't.</p><p>Shuichi looked he had simply collapsed.</p><p>With a bleeding arm covered in cuts, the blade had fallen a few feet away.</p><p>He wasn't breathing or showing any sign he was alive.</p><p>The silence was uncomfortable. You'd think something would be happening, like him leaving as if he saw nothing. But instead, he actually looked around the room. It's a bit hard to explain what's on the desk. It looked complicated. The headphones Shuichi usually had on were turned off.</p><p>Kokichi cast another glance to the motionless snooper. Did the events earlier affect him that much to drive him to suicide? He turned to the bed. It showed no proof of a person laying on it. But there was a pillow and blanket on the floor so that must be where Shuichi slept.</p><p>He lost track of time as he observed the room, he almost made it out the door when he heard someone groan. Kokichi spun around to witness a surprising sight.</p><p>Called, Shuichi was not dead apparently. He seemed dazed as he weakly propped himself up. Then started shivering as if it's chilly. The leader grabbed the blanket and tossed it on Shuichi.</p><p>"You sure got some explaining to do, how are you alive from bleeding out?"</p><p>Shuichi mumbled something softly that didn't sound like words.</p><p>"Guess we're getting Kirumi since you're not speaking English right now."</p><p>Kokichi tried to get the other to walk but it seemed the lack of blood made his steps shaky.</p><p>"Shuichi, come on, don't you want help?"</p><p>"I...it's alright, you... don't need to be bothered with me..." </p><p>Shuichi was so damn stubborn. It would be easy to leave him with his stupidity but he had already made the decision and would not be responsible if the male made the choice to just die again whatever the heck that was about.</p><p>"Stop being so stubborn, you're dying from blood loss."</p><p>He whined. "B...But I can b...barely w...walk."</p><p>"Just try."</p><p>"O...okay."</p><p>They managed out of the room when Shuichi spoke up again.</p><p>"Where even is Kirumi?"</p><p>Ah, good question.</p><p>Hopefully, soon they'll run into her. Shuichi soon started stumbling, getting worse.</p><p>"Maybe we should give up, I don't think I can stand any longer."</p><p>Shuichi tried his best to keep his balance by leaning against Kokichi but it was getting tiring and his eyes stung with tears.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>The boy thought that meant they were done wasting time, but apparently not.</p><p>To get this done faster he would have to carry him also Shuichi couldn't walk another step. </p><p>He made a surprised noise while Kokichi began annoyingly calling for Kirumi. Which meant he was just calling out 'mom' repeatedly.</p><p>Luckily she seemed to be washing dishes so not too hard but it still was a long search.</p><p>"What is it Kokichi?" She sighed in irritation at being called that.</p><p>"Shuichi's dying!" Kokichi sounded dramatic as hell but Shuichi looked like life was sucking up his life-force. </p><p>He raised his arm to show the maid the problem. The blood had dried at this point but that not make it suddenly good to look at. Kokichi set the snooper down in one of the seats then took off leaving the boy in Kirumi's care</p><p>Hope to god that Shuichi doesn't do something stupid like that again. It's not the smartest action for someone who admitted he had no control over his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi must have dozed off or was out for the usual thirty minutes because he no longer was at the table. He slowly sat up, looked at himself, and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"W...Where am I?"</p><p>"Shuichi!"</p><p>His golden eyes rested on Kaede, who knows how long she's been there.</p><p>"Whe...Where am I?"</p><p>"Well, um, Kirumi said that you told her you almost accidentally killed yourself. Your arm got bandaged after being cleaned, but you had lost a lot of blood." She and Shuichi both looked at his covered arm.</p><p>"And where am I?" He really wanted Kaede to just get to the point.</p><p>"Then Monokuma, the only good thing he's done, revealed this hospital."</p><p>"So that's why I'm wearing this weird thing."</p><p>Despite the situation, Kaede could not help but laugh a bit. "Have you never been to a hospital?"</p><p>Shuichi sighed slowly. "No, I've never had to." He spied a cup of water on a...nightstand like surface next to the bed. He couldn't tell. But he thinks he needed to drink it so that's what he did.</p><p>Luckily he didn't need to stay there for a long amount of time. But it felt like his emotions were getting worse. His nervousness had transformed into a bigger form of anxiety. Maybe dying would have been better.</p><p>Shuichi groaned as he rolled repeatedly unable to get comfortable on the damn floor. He just wasn't used to a bed. If only someone would come in and beat the shit out of him. He wanted to be hit or kicked for his overemotional behavior. He didn't want anyone to be nice to him.</p><p>He doesn't deserve anything like that. He could practically hear how disappointed Sin would be if he knew Shuichi was getting kindness when he did nothing to earn it.</p><p>The next morning Shuichi tracked down Kokichi outside to...ask him a question.</p><p>"I need to ask you something." Was his very first words because he could throw in a teasing comment probably about yesterday. "And I need a serious answer, my sanity depends on it."</p><p>Kokichi throws his arms behind his head, "No promises."</p><p>Shuichi sighed. "Whenever I cry for no reason as pathetic as it is...do you ever feel the urge to hit me?" He could hear how meek and distressed he was.</p><p>Kokichi stared blankly at him while the snooper's gaze spelled out the anxiety. He could feel his body shaking from the overwhelming panic. Shuichi shook his head.</p><p>"Nevermind, I'm sorry." He runs off not even taking one last look back.</p><p>He didn't want to wake up, he didn't want to get up. Shuichi did not want to go to the dining hall and bother anyone else. He...also awoke to feel strangely hot. Usually, this only happened when he overworked, however, he hadn't been doing that at all.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I lay here long enough, I'll somehow waste away.</em>
</p><p>A knock on the door made him let out a quiet groan. Just let him suffer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Might as well kill me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi forced himself up even though he wanted to just pass out and never wake up. He tugged the door open and mumbled as he came out.</p><p>Kiibo took some steps back, not expecting Shuichi to leave his room at that second.</p><p>"Goodmorning Kii." The snooper sighed heavily, rubbing his face.</p><p>"Shuichi, I-"</p><p>"I know, I'm coming to breakfast." He walked off, either not hearing or ignoring the bot's protest.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi paused at the door, while he was thinking over his next course of action, Monokuma's voice sounded out from...maybe speakers or something.</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry for the wait Shuichi, I forgot that your body is a bit odd and had to find a way to give you the other effect of the disease! Geez! Why can't you be normal?"</em>
</p><p>He could only gaze at everyone, awkwardly and confused.</p><p>No one's...ever told him to be normal. Not even anyone at the facility.</p><p>Shuichi sat down quietly.</p><p>Some people were looking around as if looking for something.</p><p>He made a quizzed sound while raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Geez! Shuichi how long have you been there?!" Kaito as well as a few were shocked by his 'sudden' appearance.</p><p>"Just a few seconds ago." Shuichi poked at his food. The rest of the time, he's quiet and everything seemed okay now. </p><p>No one irritated at him crying like a child. He wanted more days like this were it's normal with no burdens from him. Shuichi's extremely good at being quiet, one of the things he's good at.</p><p>-</p><p>He chucked his comfy shirt into his room before taking a walk around the school. He felt so damn hot. The snooper took interest in the ground, no one would notice him or even realize at first that it's him.</p><p>"SHUUUIIIICHIII"</p><p>Or...not?</p><p>Shuichi spun around, baffled how KOKICHI noticed him! He wasn't making a sound.</p><p>"Don't look so pathetically sad!"</p><p>"Sorry," he mumbled quietly, practically feeling himself shrink.</p><p>"Because sad backward is das, and das not good!"</p><p>Shuichi went dead silent for a few moments but couldn't control his reaction anymore. He started laughing as if it was the funniest thing he's heard all day. Struggling to apologize between his giggles.</p><p>"I didn't even know if you <em>could</em> laugh!"</p><p>He gave him a weak smile, "I guess I can."</p><p>Kokichi followed close behind him.</p><p>"Why are you so quiet todayyyyy?"</p><p>Shuichi's face slowly morphs into his usual sad look. "Well...it's... easier."</p><p>"To be boring?" Kokichi poked him, but the snooper did not respond to it</p><p>"No, it's easier because no one will be angry at me. Everyone is much more satisfied than the past days." Shuichi handed it like it's good news to just let people walk over him just because he couldn't control his emotions.</p><p>"Shuichi, you're such a bottom."</p><p>He stuttered over his words but ended up saying nothing back.</p><p>"See, you won't say anything back."</p><p>"Well, I, my opinion doesn't matter, it's not necessary." Shuichi played with the buttons on his shirt.</p><p>"Things will be really awkward if you accidentally take your shirt off."</p><p>His face flushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"S...Sorry."</p><p>Kokichi threw his arms behind his head. "Do you always say '<em>sorry</em>' so much?"</p><p>"Uh, well yes." The warmth evolved into a blazing headache. Shuichi barely managed to catch himself on the ground.</p><p>He remembered Monokuma's words and then the cup of water he drank.</p><p>"Fudge."</p><p>Ignoring the hand pull on the back of his shirt.</p><p>"Just leave me to die." He groaned, trying to faceplant.</p><p>Instead, he was dragged to the dorms. Shuichi squints as he sees small white stuff falling from above. In a few seconds, he recognizes it and picked up the pace to get inside so he wouldn't be around the...snow?</p><p>"Wait...how is it snowing?!"</p><p>Kokichi spun around so fast, Shuichi actually fell on the floor this time.</p><p>"Ow, thanks." He mumbled, rubbing his cheek.</p><p>Then raised an eyebrow why the leader was so interest in the strange weather. It's just snow. Cold and bad memories.</p><p>The snooper's convinced Kokichi is crazy when he witnessed him run out of the building.</p><p>"Kokichi! What are you doing you weirdo?!"</p><p>Despite the burning feeling, he jumped up and chased after the insane man. The snow surprisingly was building up quickly, still confusing how it's happening. Something small and round hit him in the face. It stung a bit.</p><p>Shuichi shot his gaze where it came from to barely spot Kokichi breaking for it. He moved swiftly and somehow knocked him over, pushing his head into the snow.</p><p>"How could you possibly enjoy this chilly hell?"</p><p>But, when the leader got over the surprise of Shuichi's sudden speed, he turned the tables. The other male squeaked in surprise.</p><p>"H-Hey!" Due to the experience of unable to escape anyone's grasp, he couldn't try to get out of this.</p><p>He sneakily grabbed some snow and shoved it under Kokichi's shirt. He squealed and backed off, no doubt startled.</p><p>"That's cheating!"</p><p>Shuichi, much to his own surprise, laughed in response and ran off. "You started it!"</p><p>Kokichi tried to strike him with more snowballs, but he always kept dodging them.</p><p>"Stay still Shuichi!"</p><p>"No, you sore loser!"</p><p>Eventually chased him back inside, Shuichi sneezed. He now felt worse, but strangely didn't mind.</p><p>"I could have been resting, meanie."</p><p>Kokichi put his arms behind his head despite him shivering, "I didn't force you to come out."</p><p>"Yes, you did! You ran out there not even dressed for that mess!"</p><p>He pouted. "Neither were you!"</p><p>Shuichi stared down at his buttoned shirt. "I stand by what I said, now I better actually go to bed before it starts raining." He sped into his room and shut the door.</p><p>
  <em>Did...that really happen?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did not intend for that snow play. Don't ask how it could snow. Shuichi doesn't know and I don't know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life is a rollercoaster, people say, Shuichi must have fallen off a bunch of times then.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its funny how I worry about writing Kokichi out of character then I remember this is my AU lol</p><p>Warnings: Presence of a knife and implied verbal abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsmugi was making her way back to her room after, doing some important stuff that doesn't need to be named.</p><p>Shuichi was standing in front of her dorm door but facing forward almost as if he had been waiting for her.</p><p>His left hand gripping something.</p><p>"Oh, hi Shuichi, were...you looking for me?"</p><p>He titled his head slightly before nodding slowly. Shuichi began walking, cautiously toward her. His face looked flushed from the disease most likely. His golden eyes were tired but keeping his gaze firmly on her.</p><p>Tsumugi's face paled when she finally noticed what Shuichi was holding. </p><p>A knife.</p><p>The snooper's face did not change.</p><p>She wasn't sure if Shuichi would chase after her, but the only chance to not be attacked was to run. Hopefully, she wouldn't trip like in plain horror movies. The second she started to escape, she heard the most terrifying sound on the planet.</p><p>A sadistic giggle. </p><p>Tsumugi wasn't even sure if Shuichi had been capable of the sound. Almost as if he found it funny she's running away. She didn't know where exactly to go, the cosplayer found herself in the courtyard. While looking around, she's shocked to see that Shuichi had caught up with her. </p><p>A half-smile painted on his features.</p><p>Okay, she could just head for her room and lock the door. Tsumugi circled her way around the crazy male and booked it for the dorms. Somehow she did not fall once.</p><p>The few moments of silence were interrupted by three knocks on the door.</p><p>It couldn't end like this.</p><p>Shuichi's voice mumbled softly.</p><p>"I can't remember right now..."</p><p>...</p><p>Tsumugi finally hears a door open and then close.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi muttered to himself as he enters the dining hall, the smell of whatever was being made reminding him of something.</p><p>Ah, yes.</p><p>When he learned to cook for Sin. Or was it Sen? He couldn't care to remember.</p><p>He didn't really notice people giving him odd looks. Shuichi just sat down quietly like he did last time. He's getting better at eating more food, the facility always mentioned he's a quick adapter. He turned his head, why were some of them staring at him like that?</p><p>Shuichi then worried he went into one of his sleep episodes last night. It wasn't sleepwalking, he actually looked awake and spoke as if he was conscious. But he never remembered it. Shuichi can't control what he does in that state.</p><p>He anxiously bits on his nails, what could he have done to cause this attention?</p><p>Shuichi stood up after most of everyone had left and then frowned down at his fingers. Great, his nails getting messed up, he kept them short since it's easier to use devices with them like that. Mysteriously some of the items he kept in his bag were missing after coming to this school. So he couldn't fix them.</p><p>"Hey, Shuichi, I haven't seen you look irritated in a while."</p><p>The snooper spun around quickly to notice Rantaro.</p><p>He's too disappointed in himself to feel nervous about what the other's going to say to him.</p><p>"My nails are ruined, I haven't noticed I've been chewing on them so much." Shuichi wished the ground would swallow him to rid the world of his mistake.</p><p>"I can help you with them if you'd like,"</p><p>Shuichi's eyes light up in surprise as if his offer was a miracle sent from heaven. "You can fix my nails?"</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't say 'fix', but nail polish will make you think twice about biting them."</p><p>"I'm willing to try anything, my fingers are very important for my work." It was almost amusing to Rantaro that Shuichi seemed to think this was a magical talent.</p><p> </p><p>'Fixing' his nails was a chance to ask about what Tsumugi told everyone. It sounded a bit odd since Shuichi didn't look like the type, especially not one to snap under pressure. </p><p>"Did you do anything last night Shuichi?"</p><p>He paused before answering, "Well, I looked in the mirror for thirty minutes then went to sleep, not in the bathroom." He laughed quietly.</p><p>"Is that it?" He wasn't sure if Shuichi was lying, but considering he's forced to say whatever is on his mind...it is the truth.</p><p>"....Did you see me do something last night?" He looked and sounded nervous.</p><p>Guess its time to get to the point.</p><p>"Tsumugi said you chased her with a knife while laughing." Rantaro looked at the other's face to see his reaction.</p><p>Shuichi had gone pale.</p><p>"O...Oh."</p><p>"Do you remember doing that?"</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry," he couldn't stop the tears, "I...I...ha-have these sleep episodes where I act strange."</p><p>"Following with a weapon strange?" Rantaro still spoke calmly so Shuichi took it as a good sign.</p><p>"I think I only do it if I don't like the person...t-that's why I..." he muttered the rest of his sentence under his breath.</p><p>"Could you repeat that? I didn't hear you." Shuichi was shaking, probably in fear of him getting annoyed. But Rantaro never faulted Shuichi for crying a lot. Considering since once he got the motive, he burst into tears, could be a sign he bottled emotions up.</p><p>"Why...I...was..." another tearful mumble.</p><p>Shuichi clearly did not want him to hear the rest so he respectfully dropped it.</p><p>"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."</p><p>A few seconds of quiet.</p><p>"T...thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi left the library and gazed at his nails, he had chosen clear because he never wore other colored clothing. Only black or white. And he didn't want black, his attire was black enough since he felt too warm to wear his big shirt. He's walking by the fountain when he heard someone scoff.</p><p>He focused on where it came from, what on earth did he do to receive Kokichi's annoyed expression.</p><p>"You're such a pushover, you just let people walk over you, do you enjoy it or something?"</p><p>Shuichi's mouth opened but could only utter stutters in his shock.</p><p>"For someone who decides to get in everyone's business, you're awfully pathetic as if you have no idea how to do anything else. It's almost as if you've lived on the streets your whole life."</p><p>So many thoughts were entering his mind, they came out in shaky mumbles. That's easy for him to say, he probably lived the way people are supposed to. Probably actually has something. He has no idea how it's like to have nothing.</p><p>But none of them formed a sentence, his distressed whine was the only clear thing he did, he could only run away. But he knew he was right. He is pathetic and he doesn't know what to do but work. It was Shuichi's fault he ended up there, he had a good life. He had shelter and food, but he gave it up just because he felt like his parents were mean? That's stupid, maybe they even weren't and he was just an idiotic and overemotional kid.</p><p>Kokichi slowly processed the situation as he watched Shuichi disappear out of view.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>The regret and realization hitting him like a train. Maybe Shuichi simply really had no idea how to interact, because the signs were there, and probably had indeed lived on the streets. He just...came off as someone who didn't understand the most basic things. Which points to living in conditions where he couldn't have access to know common things.</p><p>Ugh, why does he even care so much?</p><p>
  <em>I mean, no, why should I care so much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you call the robot the heartless one-no I'm still right, robots still have no hearts.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kokichi you're such a dick, why'd you have to do Shuichi like that?<br/>-Says the writer who wrote Kokichi like that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mention of a knife</p><p>There's strangling so warning about that</p><p>Shuichi gets stuck under a chair, I'm not sure if that should be a warning but who knows</p><p>Uh handcuffs but not in a kinky way</p><p>Sleep deprivation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi laid his blanket and pillow on the floor. He had to stop himself from going after Tsumugi. But he couldn't control his sleep episodes, so he would have to set a trap. He pushes the two armed chair and the table in front of the door after locking it. His sleep self was kinda dumb so he'd probably get confused about how to move the furniture.</p><p>Believe it or not, he had no idea how to unlock a door in his daze.</p><p>Shuichi kneels next to his bed and pulls out handcuffs from his bag then clips his wrist and the desk chair leg. He wrapped his blanket tightly around him, he brought it with him from the facility. If he tried to sit up, he hopefully will get tangled up and the chair will fall on him limiting his movements. There's no way Shuichi will be able to get out of this trap. He exhales slowly then closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi hadn't come to breakfast yet and he had been coming. It could have been he just was too uncomfortable around the others, however, he's showing the feverish signs of the disease, so Kirumi decided he probably needs medicine.</p><p>She knocks on his door, "Shuichi, are you up?"</p><p>Silence, a kind that felt unsettling.</p><p>She tested to see if the door was unlocked, locked indeed.</p><p>It had, unfortunately, came out that Kokichi just could picklock anyone's door and go in. But in this case, it'd be important to see if Shuichi's okay.</p><p> </p><p>"Kokichi, I need you to get Shuichi's door open, he's not answering."</p><p>Kokichi of course being Kokichi intended to make this difficult, he throws his arms behind his head.</p><p>"Did Shuichi shrink so now he can't even reach the knob?"</p><p>Kirumi sighed, "Kokichi, this is serious, he might be too sick to unlock it."</p><p>"Okkkkay, fiiine."</p><p> </p><p>They heard someone moving as Kokichi worked his magic. When he tried to open it, it stopped as if something was blocking it. He heard Shuichi's voice cry out. </p><p>"Shuichi?!" </p><p>Some of the students had followed to the dorm, curious why Shuichi wouldn't open his door.</p><p>Kaede had entered first and freaked out when she heard the snooper's alarmed cry. She then tried to open it, the door moved only an inch. It needed more force, but not too much that it would break. So while Gonta was strong, he might accidentally destroy it.</p><p>"We need to get it open, Shuichi might be hurt!" </p><p>Rantaro and Kaito were chosen to push against it with all their might. The door opened, little by little. Kokichi ducked his way in when there was a crack big enough. A chair and table had been pushed against the door. He didn't pull them away because he wanted to help Pth, no. He wanted to see if he could surprise the two.</p><p>Kaito's the only one that didn't expect it and fell on his face. Making him break into laughter. He glared at him and tempted to punch him. But got distracted by why Shuichi had not even tried to open up.</p><p>It's hard to respond to it when a chair is pinning you down. He's shaking terribly and tried to get out from under it breathing heavily. </p><p>"Shuichi, what happened?"</p><p>Kirumi noticed why the boy's trapped, handcuffs.</p><p>"Desk, key..." Shuichi mumbles.</p><p>A small key is laying on the desk, after unlocking the cuffs, there's an obvious angry mark on his wrist.</p><p>"Shuichi...who did that to you?" There was no way someone could've blocked the door then left, which means Shuichi most likely did it to himself. Kaede didn't understand why.</p><p>"Crowded..." Shuichi muttered, shaking his head.</p><p>Kaede and Rantaro could guess that he wasn't fond of a lot of people in the same room as him, so they began pushing everyone out ignoring Kokichi's annoying protest. Kirumi's surprised by how light Shuichi is while helping him up to the bed. He squinted at the medicine as if he's never seen any before.</p><p>"I don't...need it. I'm...not even sick."</p><p>She feels his head, "Your temperature says otherwise."</p><p>Shuichi dramatically groans. But eventually agreed to it after five minutes of trying to convince the maid that he's just warm. And the cool washcloth was accepted right away, normally Shuichi hated being cold but this heat felt worse.</p><p>To his dismay, he had to stay in bed for the whole day. He needed to figure out his next move, not be sick. Shuichi's plan did work but he's too weak to get out of bed this time. But as he said before, his sleep self is an idiot so he would get out of bed anyway.</p><p>
  <em>Don't sleep, I don't know what happens if I don't sleep at all. It could be bad but it's worth a try.</em>
</p><p>He would smack his face if he got close to drifting off.</p><p>He didn't know if he needed to kill Tsumugi or hurt her. Shuichi shakes his head, no, go away sleep thoughts. Those two things are not the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi quietly walks into the dining hall with his eyes lowered.</p><p>"Oh, are you feeling better today?" Shuichi must be a fast recovered if he actually walked here.</p><p>He didn't answer Kirumi's question, instead, he gazed at where Tsumugi's sitting. He slowly walked towards her, everyone was seriously confused about what the heck he's doing. Finally, she turned to see what they were staring at.</p><p>She screamed the minute she recognized the look in the snooper's eyes.</p><p>"That's the look he gave me!" </p><p>His eyes looked dazed as if he just woke up and in another world. Her scream did not falter his movements. The real horror set when they realized Shuichi had a knife. He let out a squeal when he found himself being strangled by Maki. She had moved so quickly he didn't even see her.</p><p>"Maki!"</p><p>She ignored Kaede's terrified shout.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?!"</p><p>Shuichi shakes his head, his attempts at escape were pointless. </p><p> </p><p>So imagine passing out and the next time you wake up, you're being choked. Well, Shuichi was panicking since how the hell did he get here? Did his stupid self try to hurt Tsumugi in front of witnesses? He desperately scratched at her arms, desperate to get out of this situation. Scared and crying from the fear and pain.</p><p>"Geez will you calm your tits, Maki?" </p><p>Her furious attention was now on Kokichi, Shuichi dropped breathing fast as he races out of the dining hall.</p><p>"Do you want to die?"</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi winced rubbing his neck, he'd do anything to avoid that. Not really going anywhere, just wandering while tending to his thoughts. He didn't even realize he walked past Kokichi until he spotted something under his sleeve. He spun back around with his wide eyes.</p><p>Kokichi honestly thought the snooper would keep avoiding him. Shuichi watched him carefully, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"What's under your sleeve?" </p><p>What? Why would he be interested in that?</p><p>"Skin," he giggled, obviously not going to be giving a straight answer.</p><p>Shuichi whined. "No, on your skin, I saw something, I want to see it."</p><p>The leader puts his hands up, "Hey, at least buy me a drink first!"</p><p>"I don't...have any money?" Shuichi seemed to not understand what that actually meant, which made it twice as funny. </p><p>The boy looked like if Kokichi didn't let him see, his world would be over.</p><p>"Only if you beat me in a game." </p><p>"A...game?" Shuichi questioned, looking even more puzzled.</p><p>"Haven't you played a game in your," Kokichi stopped himself from saying anything like 'sad and miserable' he didn't want to dig his grave any deeper, "life?"</p><p>"No." He looked at the ground as if ashamed of himself.</p><p>"Poor Shuichi." Kokichi snickered causing the other to mumble under his breath.</p><p>He kept a somewhat steady stare as he watched Kokichi grab his hand and he half was listening to him showing him how to play...rock, paper, scissors. His brain mostly focusing on the touch. It made him feel...something. He wasn't sure what it was, it's similar to when he finds something new and interest to snoop around. Shuichi came back to reality when the touch left.</p><p>"I hope you were listening because I'm not giving you another chance!"</p><p>Shuichi kept a watchful locked gazed on his hands, zoning out as his mind worked its gears. Why was his brain thinking of these things?</p><p>Kokichi was convinced Shuichi is somehow cheating. For someone who didn't even know how to play it, he's winning so much! At some point his hand got sore.</p><p>"UGh! What's your secret? Did you lie to trick me!"</p><p>He snapped his eyes to his face. "Huh? Did I win?"</p><p>Kokichi pouted. "Don't play dumb!"</p><p>"I thought we were playing rock paper scissors?" Shuichi was genuinely confused.</p><p>
  <em>SHUMAI you are lucky you're cute.</em>
</p><p>"I guess you won but I didn't even win a single time!"</p><p>The snooper squinted at him, "Were you letting me win?" Shuichi would be so irritated if Kokichi went easy on him.</p><p>"Nop-e! That's the truth!"</p><p>"Okay, please show me now?" Daaang, Shuichi remembered.</p><p>"Fine, geez you're so pushy!" Kokichi being himself moved slowly as possible.</p><p>"<em>Kokichi!"</em> </p><p>"Whaaat?"</p><p>He angrily pouts. Finally, the torturous leader pulled it up, Shuichi felt flustered but amazed at the same time.</p><p>...Don't ask him why he likes tattoos, they were nice to look at. There's...no secret reason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kokichi has tattoos, change my mind. </p><p>Me: *spent hours on this chapter* Looking good</p><p>Also me: I hate everything about this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>